Air disasters frequently occur upon explosion of an aircraft when there is impact with the aircraft and the ground. The degree of disaster could be significantly reduced if some technique could be developed to separate the aircraft into segments so that, for example, passengers or cargo in a segment which is separated from the portion of the aircraft having the fuel or other combustibles would not be within the vicinity of that portion of the aircraft when the explosion occurs. Although, techniques are known for ejecting crew members in the cockpit from the remainder of the aircraft, techniques have not been developed which are directed to the portions of the aircraft containing passengers or cargo.